


Valentine

by QueenMissFit



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Literature, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	

Spock didn’t understand the appeal of emotions. Anger caused failure, violence, death and grief. Sadness caused anger, loneliness and desperation. Emotions caused humans to lose control. They became awkward or stifling depending on the emotion. Spock had no need for emotion in his life.

Well, until he met you that is.

You were wild and adventurous. Illogical and driven by emotional. Fragile yet strong.  A living contradiction. The opposite of Spock.

Y/N L/N was fascinating to Spock and his obsession didn’t go unnoticed by his friends.  
He visited McCoy whenever he knew she was on shift, if only to catch a glimpse of her. He avoided Jim to visit the cafeteria when he knew she would be eating with her friends. He had drifted from Nyota and that had caused their relationship to end. He was definitely obsessed no matter how much he tried to hide it.

It was love and logically unrequited since he had never spoken to her.

That would change today. February the fourteenth. Also known on Earth as Valentine’s Day; the day of love.

Today Spock would talk to Y/N. 

If everyone would leave him alone for more than a minute.

This morning, Spock had gone to see Y/N at her shift but was interrupted by McCoy who had asked him his opinion on the chocolates that someone had given McCoy ‘anonymously’ even though the box had a note from the Captain just like the box that every one of the rest of Spock’s friends except Spock himself had received. By the time McCoy had finished talking to him, Y/N’s morning shift had finished.

After the incident with McCoy, Spock had reported to the bridge. Ten minutes later, Y/N ad reported to the captain to give him the reports from McCoy before bidding farewell and carrying a file away from him. As she stepped off of the bridge, something slipped out of the folder. Y/N didn’t notice. It would have been Spock’s chance had Nyota spotted it and offered to take it to her next destination where Y/N would be, with Scotty, until lunch.

At lunch, Spock hastily head to the engineer’s office to find that Y/N had just left, according to Scotty. Before Spock could leave, Scotty asked him about the folder that had been sent to him earlier that day. So Spock reluctantly helped him until the end of lunch.

After lunch, Spock reported back to the bridge and requested to leave. Before the captain could answer, Sulu asked if he leave early to wish his husband and family a happy valentine’s day. The captain agreed and as such, Chekov was called to take his place. That meant Spock had to stay on the bridge to watch over Chekov.

Finally, the day was over and Spock had just left the bridge when he Y?N ran into him. Literally.

“Oh my god! Are you okay? Oh no you’re not, I’ve just hit you! IS THAT A BRUISE?” Y/N screeched.

“I am fine. How are you?” Spock couldn’t believe he was staying so calm with Y/N so close to him.

Fascinating.

Y/N blinked before getting up and brushing themselves off, then reaching a hand down to aid him up from the floor.

“I’m good, I mean I’m alone on Valentine’s Day, you know day of love and all that but that’s fine. So…” they stopped, running a hand over their scalp.

“I am alone as well. Why is someone so aesthetically pleasing alone?”

They blinked before biting their lip, “I haven’t found anyone I like yet. The guys around here are to similar to how they are at home; loud, boisterous and driven by their second head if you know what I mean.”

He did.

“I am alone as well so would you care to accompany me to the cafeteria to acquire some sustenance before heading back to my room to play some chess?”

They nodded, “Lead the way.”

They started walking to the cafeteria Spock had only just left before they spoke up again, “By the way, I’m Y/N L/N.”

He already knew.

“I’m Spock.”

_And together they walked off to the cafeteria, the beginnings of a romance blossoming._  



End file.
